Welcome My Friends
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Katara realised she didn't need wings to fly. A collection of One-shots centred around the Avatar friendships. Second chapter: Kataang friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar. And strangely... I'm okay with that D

A/N: I've recently been pondering over Avatar's message on friends. Double-crossing ones, faithful ones, supporting ones and so on. So I thought I'd write up a collection of One-shots on the subject. I had lots of fun writing this. Can you believe I wrote it last year?? And I never put it up! I really hope you enjoy reading.

--

Friends show their love in times of trouble... Euripides (408 B.C.)

--

* * *

-Friends-

-

-

She keeps an unwavering stare across the waters towards what she knows is probably the last confrontation in this war. The warriors and soldiers are all preparing for the moment when everything they have learnt is tested and their wishes for a safer world can be realised.

She wipes a sweaty, trembling hand across her forehead to steady the pounding of her nerves. A young man detaches himself from the others to join her vigil on the sea front. Noticing her meagre signs of distress, he places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's natural to be a little apprehensive," he says quietly against the waves. "But I know you'll have my back and I promise I'll have yours."

She smiles. Not her usual boastful grin, but a genuine sincere smile. The young man thinks it's one of the most beautiful things he has seen, but holds his tongue. She is after all over three years younger than him.

She exhales softly closing her eyes and still keeping that smile that makes his heart skip a beat. It vanishes to leave place for the confident, self assured girl he has come to know so well. She grins at him.

He grins back.

It's ironic that the two of them would have such a heart felt moment when in their past tribulations they'd been caught more than naught, scuffling in a fight. What they were sharing now was uncharted territory in their friendship-- or maybe something more?

There is chanting behind and the groan of Appa who voices his own content at aiding his companions. The two look back and hear Aang beckoning Katara to the submarines disguised as boats.

He relinquishes his hold on her shoulder. "I know you can do it." he murmurs.

She tightens her wristband to hide the awful crimson that is consuming her cheeks. She can feel it spreading out across her nose and down her neck.

"Thanks Snoozles."

The young man decides to leave her now, and goes to find a place to recollect his own thoughts before the battle. He knows though that Toph will always have his back.

* * *

A/N: Cherish all people. Give mercy to your enemies. Love your friends. After all, are you not standing on their shoulder when you reach for the stars? Do you know how horribly cheesy and sensitive I get when someone has a go at my mates? -smiles gently-

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I did recently buy a car however. Just three more years before I'm allowed to drive it.**

A/N: This story was so woefully neglected. Sigh. Bare with me please, I've recently learned that reality is _very _demanding.

Review Responses:

Second daughter of Eve: I fail to see the humour but thank you for the review.

Liooness: Thank you so much!

Jellydonut14: J Thank you

DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Yes, I noticed this especially during season 3 because the only thing keeping them together seemed to be their friendships and. I always adored this fact. And this is my way of paying tribute to their friendships, albeit a crude tribute. Thank you so much!

Rand0mV1rus: I'm sure you had plenty of friends! Thank you for the review!

--

Friendship is Love without his wings! -- Lord Byron (1806)

--

* * *

-Friends-

-

-

"Pretty isn't it?"

She nodded with a smile, eyes half-lidded contentedly against the wind. Below them luscious green fields lay unfurled with tiny _un-melting_ farms nestled within them. Katara could scarcely believe what she was seeing. Trees, grass, rocks, and creatures she had never dared to dream of before spanned in all directions. Aang pointed these out happily, his smile radiating a warm glow the sun had no rivalry against.

The day was perfect. Sun shining with a light breeze and an explosion of everday wonders happily radiating warmth and amity as they soared over great peaking mountains. Her breath left her for a moment as Appa dipped majestically under the canopy of clouds. She registered her brother's scream in the back at the sudden change of altitude but then, Appa's legs were skimming a crystal lake and she'd submersed her senses in all the colours and sounds.

"Everyone okay back there?" Aang shouted over the rushing wind. Sokka gargled his answer, still too surprised to respond. Katara let out an exhilarated laugh.

The Avatar grinned over his shoulder. It was obviously the reactions he had been waiting for. He wondered idly to himself if he should test her sudden bravery.

He muttered to Appa and the great bison rose once again into the clouds with a low groan. The beast then hovered slightly in place against the prevailing winds.

Katara watched Aang slide next to her, his eyes twinkling with a strange gleam. "Wanna jump?"

She blinked at him.

"J-jump?" she stuttered chancing a quick glance over Appa's saddle strangely. It was a rather long drop. Wasn't there a chance she could die?

He nodded excitedly, jumping up and tugging at her hand.

Sokka grumbled, now at Appa's head, his back turned to them. Katara looked at him for a moment and turned her attention back to Aang.

"Okay."

The Avatar beamed.

He tugged her to his side, arm winding around her waist as he prattled on about how much fun she would have. Karara became suddenly _very _conscience of exactly how close to him she was. She ducked her head and saw from the edge of the saddle exactly _how _high up they were too.

"High," she managed to choke out between Aang's babble, "Terrifyingly high. Can't I be an avid spectator instead?"

"No."

Had the impact of this statement not come crashing down on her like a wave, Katara might not have understood. Aang's eyes were so light and his smile so wide and brilliant in the early morning sun she wasn't sure he could have denied her anything.

A sudden realisation attacked the forefront of her logical brain.

He _wanted _her to jump just as much as she did not. And that was quite a figure.

Katara took a deep breath and pinched her eyes shut. Aang counted down the remaining seconds of her short life. She'd miss her brother and grandmother, and the thought of leaving sea-prunes behind was almost unbearable.

"3... 2... 1--!!!"

Her feet left Appa's solid saddle.

Aang's warm arms wound tightly around her waist, his cheek resting softly against her own, his exhilarated laughs ringing through her ears and drowning out her own horrified screams.

They fell.


End file.
